littleempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Destroying Pandora
Description: We are finally here to capture this wicked witch. There is no time for hesitation. *Task Objective - Defeat: Mage*6, Berserker*3, Archangel*3, Succubus*3 *Task Reward - 7100 Gold, 1420 Crystals, 1950 Exp, 1 MOJO Suggestion Berserker: Hero Level: 8 (1300 HP, 77 Attack and 14 Defense) Used Items: Evil-Bone-Set and Royal Prince with Royal Clover and Evil Dragon Heart Used Spells: Mystical Blast, Demon Blast and Deep Purple. Lost: 4*Troll, 2 *Footmen, 3*Mages, 3*Wolf-Rider, 3*Shamans, 2*Priests and 1*Cyborg (means: lost lower half of my army, but killed complete enemys army) (Grenock 14:57, March 22, 2012 (UTC)) Suggestion 2 Berserker: Hero Level: 7 (1170 HP, 74 Attack and 7 Defense) Gears: Jack's pirate set, Royal Prince and Evil Dragon Heart Spells: Scourage of Doom, Mystical Blast and Deep Purple. Lost all except hero, 1 wolf and shaman. The position of the hero allowed Mystical blast to hit two enemy rows at once. Kill entire enemy except one succubus and arc angel. YourGirl-Apr 13, 2012 Suggestion Behemoth: Hero Level: 7 (1495 HP, 71 Attack, 12 Defense) Used Items: Behemoth is equiped with the highest equipment he can have (all of armor of doom with death's green reaper). Also has 2 rings. The Evil Dragon Heart and Hand of Wade. Used Spells: '''Mystical Blast, Demon Blast, and Deep Purple (all 3 purple spells) S WR WR M T S WR M HERO T S WR P HERO T S WR P CY T S WR M BORG T S WR WR M T '''Lost: 2 trolls, 2 priests, 3 mages, 1 cyborg Putting your hero In rows 2 & 3 or 4 & 5 will help you by taking out 2 enemies at once. Also easier on the rest of the army. Suggestion 2 Behemoth: Hero Level: 7 (1020 HP, 26 Attack and 10 Defense) Gears: Doom Helmet, Samurai Armor Spells: Mystical Blast, Air Bash. It is imperative that you do NOT have any ranged units in the bottom two rows (of the screen). It is equally important that you do not have any Melee OR Ranged units in the bottom row, priests will work well here. The bottom two rows serve as fodder and as a result the sole surviving enemy mage will hang up the entire two advancing rows as it stops short of your wall so that only it may fire, restricting the following units. Lost all except hero and one wolf. My wall was at 1600/2705 when the enemy's wall fell; my Hero was at 170/1020hp once the two back end Succubuses fell. Mystical Blast almost seems like a must for this lvl otherwise it will be hellish. Lvls - WR:1, M:2, P:2, F:4 (not important), T:3. If you have a hard time still and don't have the mojo then focus on lvling your Wolf Riders or Mages. Tanamil - April 30, 2012 Suggestion Succubus: @lvl 22 - First and second row footman. Third row trolls. 4th row mages. 5th/6th row wolf riders with hero in middle. Last row priests except 2 shaman behind hero. I lost everyone except my hero and 1 priest. My hero has been upgraded *is a must if you expect to win*. I have demon blast, mystic blast and holy light. Use holy light to keep your rear priests alive as long as possible. Each succubus has a mystical blast that after 2-3 hits will tear through your priests and its game over. How to pass: firs my hero have: 1050 HP. 12 DEF. 30 ATK. ROYAL CLOVER: +100 HP, 2 DEF, 5 HPS PER SECOND. MISTYCAL BLAST=117. BUT IF YOU HAVE ANOTHER ATTACK IT GOOD TO. You need that your priest will be at level 2/3. FORMATION: (This needs fixed) TROOL TROOL SOLDER TROOL SOLDER ARCHER TROOL PRIEST PRIEST SOLDER SOLDER SOLDER PRIEST PRIEST PRIEST PRIEST SHAMEN ARCHER TROLL PRIEST PRIEST HERO HERO PRIEST MAGE TROLL MAGE PRIEST HERO HERO PRIEST MAGE TROLL The idea is that your hero arrive to their castel with 150 and 1 mage. They arrive to your castel with only 2 mage that attacking your castel! and their hero cant attack your castle!!! try it 5 times and if you didnt pass make your hero stronger. After that the tasks are very easy!!! 42 footman level 2 and you get 10 mojo! try not to spend your mojo and keep them, i kept them to 999 to buy green riper but because the update i bought ROYAL CLOVER+MISTYCAL BLAST=117. Category:Destroying Pandora